Potop/Rozdział LXXII
Czarniecki istotnie nie śmiał nawet myśleć o tym, by pan marszałek koronny poddał się pod jego komendę. Chciał tylko, by działali razem, a obawiał się, że i to z powodu wielkiej ambicji marszałka nie przyjdzie do skutku, dumny pan bowiem odzywał się już nieraz poprzednio do swych oficerów, że woli na własną rękę Szwedów podchodzić, bo i tak coś wskórać może, a gdyby razem z Czarnieckim odnieśli zwycięstwo, tedyby cała sława spłynęła na Czarnieckiego. Jakożby tak i było. Czarniecki rozumiał marszałkowe powody i martwił się. Wysławszy z Przeworska list, odczytywał teraz po raz dziesiąty jego kopię chcąc się przekonać, czyli nie napisał czegoś takiego, co by tak drażliwego człeka ubość mogło. I żałował niektórych wyrażeń, wreszcie począł w ogóle żałować, że list wysłał. Siedział zatem posępny w swej kwaterze, a coraz to do okna podchodził i spoglądał na drogę, czyli posłowie nie wracają. Widzieli go przez okna oficerowie i odgadywali, co się z nim dzieje, bo troska widoczna była na jego czole. — Patrz no waść — rzekł Polanowski do Wołodyjowskiego. — Nic dobrego nie będzie, bo u kasztelana oblicze stało się pstre, a to zły znak. Jakoż twarz Czarnieckiego nosiła liczne ślady ospy i w chwilach wielkiego wzruszenia albo niepokoju pokrywała się białawymi i ciemnymi cętkami. Że zaś rysy miał ostre, bardzo wysokie czoło, na nim chmurne jowiszowe brwi, nos zagięty i wzrok po prostu przeszywający, więc gdy jeszcze przyszły. nań owe piętna, stawał się straszny. Kozacy przezwali go swego czasu rabym psem, ale wedle słuszności więcej był do rabego orła podobny, a gdy bywało, prowadził lud do ataku z rozwianą na kształt olbrzymich skrzydeł burką, wtedy to podobieństwo uderzało swoich i nieprzyjaciół. Wzbudzał też strach w jednych i drugich. Za czasów kozackich wojen dowódcy potężnych watah tracili głowy, gdy przyszło im przeciw Czarnieckiemu działać. Sam Chmielnicki bał się go, a zwłaszcza jego rad, których królowi udzielał. One to sprowadziły na kozactwo straszliwą klęskę pod Beresteczkiem. Lecz sława jego wyrosła głównie po beresteckiej, gdy na współkę z Tatary przebiegał na kształt płomienia stepy, wygniatał do cna zbuntowane roje, brał szturmem miasta, okopy, rzucając się z szybkością wichru z jednego końca Ukrainy w drugi. Z tą samą zaciekłą wytrwałością szarpał teraz Szwedów. "Czarniecki nie wybije, ale wykradnie mi wojsko" — mówił Karol Gustaw. Lecz właśnie Czarnieckiemu uprzykrzyło się już wykradać; mniemał, że przyszedł czas bić, zaś brakło mu zupełnie armat, piechoty, bez których stanowczo nie można było nic ważniejszego wskórać; dlatego tak pragnął połączyć się z Lubomirskim, który wprawdzie także małą miał ilość armat, ale wiódł ze sobą piechoty, złożone z górali. Te, jakkolwiek niezbyt jeszcze wyćwiczone, były już przecie nieraz w ogniu i mogły od biedy być użyte przeciw niezrównanym pieszym zastępom Karola Gustawa. Więc pan Czarniecki był jakby w gorączce. Nie mogąc wreszcie wytrzymać w kwaterze wyszedł przed sień i spostrzegłszy Wołodyjowskiego z Polanowskim, spytał: — A nie widać posłów? — Znać, że im radzi — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Im radzi, ale mnie nieradzi, bo inaczej byłby pan marszałek swoich z odpowiedzią przysłał. — Panie kasztelanie — rzekł Polanowski, który cieszył się wielkim zaufaniem wodza — po co się troskać; przyjdzie pan marszałek, dobrze! nie, to będziem po staremu podchodzić. Ciecze i tak krew ze szwedzkiego garnka, a to wiadomo, że gdy raz garnek zacznie ciec to i wszystko z niego ucieknie. Na to Czarniecki: — I z Rzeczypospolitej ciecze. Jeśli teraz ujdą, wzmocnią się, przyjdą im posiłki z Prus — sposobność minie! To rzekłszy uderzył się ręką po pole na znak niecierpliwości; wtem dały się słyszeć stąpania końskie i basowy głos Zagłoby śpiewający: Poszła Kaśka do piekarni, A Stach do niej: Puść, przygarnij, Kochana! Bo śnieg pada i wiatr wieje, Gdzież ja się, biedny, podzieję Do rana!... — Dobry znak! Wesoło wracają! — zawołał Polanowski. Tymczasem tamci ujrzawszy kasztelana zeskoczyli z kulbak, oddali konie pacholikowi i szli żywo do ganku; nagle Zagłoba rzucił czapkę w górę i udając głos marszałka tak wybornie, że kto by go nie widział, mógłby się omylić, zakrzyknął: — Vivat pan Czarniecki, nasz wódz! Kasztelan zmarszczył się i rzekł prędko: — Jest pismo dla mnie? — Nie ma — odrzekł Zagłoba — jest coś lepszego. Marszałek z całym wojskiem przechodzi dobrowolnie pod komendę waszej dostojności! Czarniecki przewiercił go wzrokiem, za czym zwrócił się do Skrzetuskiego, jakby mu chciał rzec: "Gadaj ty, bo tamten podpił!" Pan Zagłoba rzeczywiście był nieco podpiły; lecz Skrzetuski potwierdził jego słowa, więc zdumienie odbiło się na obliczu kasztelana. — Bywajcie za mną! — rzekł do przybyłych. — Mości Polanowski, mości Wołodyjowski, proszę także! I wszyscy weszli do izby. Nie siedli jeszcze, gdy Czarniecki spytał: — Co rzekł na mój list? — Nic nie rzekł — odpowiedział Zagłoba — a dlaczego, to się w końcu mojej relacji okaże, teraz zaś incipiam... Tu zaczął wszystko opowiadać, jak się odbyło, jako marszałka do decyzji tak pomyślnej doprowadził. Czarniecki patrzył na niego z coraz większym zdziwieniem. Polanowski za głowę się chwytał, pan Michał wąsikami ruszał. — Tożem ja waści nie znał dotąd, jak mnie Bóg miły! — zawołał wreszcie kasztelan. — Uszom własnym nie wierzę! — Ulissesem z dawna mnie nazywano! — odrzekł skromnie Zagłoba. — Gdzie mój list? — Ot, jest! — Już ci muszę darować, żeś go nie oddał. To ćwik kuty na cztery nogi! Podkanclerzemu uczyć się u niego, jak układy prowadzić! Na Boga, gdybym był królem, do Carogrodu bym waści wysłał... — Już by tu sto tysięcy Turka stało! — zakrzyknął pan Michał. A Zagłoba na to: — Dwieście, nie sto, żebym tak zdrów był! — W niczymże się pan marszałek nie spostrzegł? — pytał znów Czarniecki. — On? Łykał tak wszystko, com mu do gęby wkładał, jak karmny gąsior gałki, jeno mu grzdyka grała i oczy mgłą zachodziły. Myślałem, że pęknie od radości, jako szwedzki granat. Tego człowieka do piekła pochlebstwem można by zaprowadzić. — Byle się to na Szwedach skrupiło, byle się skrupiło, a mam nadzieję, że tak będzie! — odrzekł uradowany Czarniecki. — Waść jesteś człek zręczny jako liszka, ale sobie zbytnio z pana marszałka nie dworuj, bo inny i tego by nie uczynił. Siła od niego zależy... Aż do samego Sandomierza pójdziemy majętnościami Lubomirskich i marszałek jednym słowem może całą okolicę podnieść, chłopstwu kazać przeprawy zatrudniać, mosty palić, wiwendę po lasach kryć... Waść będziesz miał zasługę, której ci do śmierci nie zapomnę, ale i panu marszałkowi muszę dziękować, bo tak mniemam, że nie z samej próżności to uczynił. Tu w ręce zaklaskał i krzyknął do pacholika: — Konia mi natychmiast!... Kujmy żelazo, póki gorące. Po czym zwrócił się do pułkowników: — Waściowie wszyscy ze mną, żeby asysta była jako najokazalsza. — Czy i ja mam jechać? — pytał Zagłoba. — Waszmość zbudowałeś ten most między mną a panem marszałkiem, słuszna, abyś pierwszy po nim przejechał. Zresztą tak myślę, że cię tam bardzo nawidzą... Jedź, jedź, panie bracie, bo inaczej powiem, że chcesz wpół poczęte dzieło porzucić. — Trudna rada! — Muszę jeno pasa mocniej zacisnąć, bo się na nic utrzęsę... Już mi i sił nie bardzo staje, chybabym się czym pokrzepił. — A czym by? — Siła mi powiadano o kasztelańskim miodzie, któregom dotąd nie kosztował, a chciałbym wreszcie wiedzieć, czyli od marszałkowego lepszy? — To się strzemiennego po kusztyczku napijmy, za to z powrotem nie będziem sobie z góry odmierzali. Parę gąsiorków znajdziesz też waść u siebie w kwaterze... To rzekłszy kazał pan kasztelan podać kielichy i wypili w miarę, na fantazję i dobry humor, po czym na konie siedli i pojechali. Marszałek przyjął pana Czarnieckiego z otwartymi rękoma, gościł, poił, do rana nie puścił, za to rano połączyły się oba wojska i szły dalej w komendzie pana Czarnieckiego. Koło Sieniawy napadli znów na Szwedów tak skutecznie, iż tylną straż w pień wycięli i wprowadzili zamieszanie w szeregi głównej armii. Dopiero o świtaniu spędziły ich armaty. Pod Leżajskiem jeszcze silniej nastąpił pan Czarniecki. Znaczne oddziały szwedzkie pogrzęzły w błotach, powstałych z deszczów i powodzi, i te wpadły w ręce polskie. Droga stawała się dla Szwedów coraz opłakańszą. Wycieńczone, zgłodniałe i zmorzone snem pułki ledwie maszerowały. Coraz więcej żołnierzy zostawało na drodze. Znajdowano niektórych tak straszliwie zbiedzonych, że nie chcieli już jeść i pić, prosili tylko o śmierć. Inni kładli się i umierali po kępach, inni tracili przytomność i spoglądali z największą obojętnością na zbliżających się jeźdźców polskich. Cudzoziemcy, których sporo liczyło się w szwedzkich szeregach, poczęli wymykać się z obozu i przechodzić do pana Czarnieckiego. Tylko niezłomny duch Karola Gustawa utrzymywał resztę gasnących sił w całej armii. Bo nie tylko za armią szedł nieprzyjaciel; rozmaite partie pod nieznanymi wodzami i kupy chłopskie zabiegały jej ustawicznie drogę. Oddziały te, niesforne i niezbyt liczne, nie mogły wprawdzie uderzyć na nią wstępnym bojem, ale nużyły śmiertelnie. Że zaś chcąc wpoić w Szwedów przekonanie, iż Tatarzy przybyli już z pomocą, wszystkie polskie wojska wydawały tatarski okrzyk, więc "ałła! ałła!" rozlegało się dniem i nocą, bez chwili przerwy. Nie mógł żołnierz szwedzki odetchnąć, broni na moment w kozły złożyć. Nieraz kilkunastu ludzi alarmowało całą armię. Konie padały dziesiątkami i zjadano je natychmiast, bo sprowadzanie prowiantów stało się niepodobieństwem. Od czasu do czasu polscy jeźdźcy znajdowali straszliwie poszarpane trupy szwedzkie, po których poznawali natychmiast chłopską rękę. Większa część wsi w klinie między Sanem i Wisłą należała do pana marszałka i do jego krewnych. Owóż wszyscy chłopi jak jeden mąż w nich powstali, pan marszałek bowiem nie żałując własnej fortuny ogłosił, iż ten, który za oręż chwyci, z poddaństwa zostanie uwolniony. Ledwo wieść o tym rozbiegła się po ziemiach, wszystkie kosy osadzono sztorcem i poczęto co dzień znosić głowy szwedzkie do obozu, aż pan marszałek musiał tego zwyczaju, jako niechrześcijańskiego zakazać. Wówczas poczęto znosić rękawice i rajtarskie ostrogi. Szwedzi, przywiedzeni do desperacji, łupili ze skóry tych, którzy im w rękę wpadli, i wojna stawała się co dzień straszliwszą. Nieco wojska polskiego jeszcze trzymało się Szwedów, ale trzymano ich tylko postrachem. W drodze do Leżajska zbiegło ich wielu, pozostali wszczynali co dzień takie tumulty w obozie, iż Karol Gustaw rozkazał w samym Leżajsku rozstrzelać kilku towarzystwa. Było to hasłem ogólnej ucieczki, której dokonano z szablą w ręku. Nikt prawie nie pozostał, jeno Czarniecki, wzmocniony, począł następować coraz potężniej. Pan marszałek pomagał mu bardzo szczerze. Być może, iż szlachetniejsze strony jego natury wzięły na ów czas, zresztą krótki; górę nad pychą i miłością własną, więc nie szczędził ni trudów, ni nawet życia, i własną osobą prowadził nieraz chorągwie, nie dał odetchnąć nieprzyjacielowi, a że był żołnierz dobry, więc znaczne położył zasługi. Te, przyłożone do późniejszych, chwalebną by mu zapewniły pamięć w narodzie, gdyby nie ów bunt bezecny, który pod koniec swego zawodu podniósł, aby naprawie Rzeczypospolitej przeszkodzić. Lecz czasu tego wszystko czynił, by chwałę zyskać, i okrył się nią jak płaszczem. Chodził z nim o lepszą pan Witkowski, kasztelan sandomierski, stary i doświadczony żołnierz; ten Czarnieckiemu samemu chciał dorównać, lecz nie zdołał, bo mu Bóg wielkości odmówił. Wszyscy trzej gnębili coraz potężniej Szwedów. Aż przyszło do tego, że te pułki piechotne i rajtarskie, którym wypadło iść tylną strażą w odwodzie, w takim szły przerażeniu, iż popłoch wszczynał się między nimi z lada powodu. Wówczas sam Karol Gustaw postanowił zawsze iść z tylną strażą, by ducha obecnością swą dodawać. Lecz zaraz w początkach o mało życiem tego nie przypłacił. Zdarzyło się, że mając przy sobie pułk lejbgwardii, najtęższy ze wszystkich pułków, bo żołnierzy do niego z całego narodu skandynawskiego wybierano, zatrzymał się król dla odpoczynku we wsi Rudniku. Tam zjadłszy u plebana obiad, postanowił zażyć nieco spoczynku, albowiem poprzedniej nocy oka nie zmrużył. Lejbgwardziści otoczyli dom, by nad bezpieczeństwem królewskim czuwać. Tymczasem księży pacholik od koni wymknął się chyłkiem ze wsi i dopadłszy stadninki chodzącej po gródzi, skoczył na źrebaka i popędził do pana Czarnieckiego. Lecz pan Czarniecki znajdował się tym razem o dwie mile drogi, zaś przednia straż, złożona z pułku księcia Dymitra Wiśniowieckiego, szła pod panem porucznikiem Szandarowskim nie dalej jak pół mili za Szwedami. Pan Szandarowski rozmawiał właśnie z Rochem Kowalskim, który z rozkazami od kasztelana przyjechał, gdy nagle obaj ujrzeli nadlatującego co koń wyskoczy pacholika. — Co to za diabeł tak pędzi? — rzekł Szandarowski — i jeszcze na źrebaku? — Chłopak wiejski — odrzekł Kowalski. Tymczasem pacholę przyleciało przed sam szereg i zatrzymało się dopiero wówczas, gdy źrebak, przestraszony widokiem koni i ludzi, stanął dęba i zarył kopytami w ziemię. Pacholik zeskoczył i trzymajac go za grzywę skłonił się panom rycerzom. — A co powiesz? — spytał zbliżywszy się Szandarowski. — Szwedy u nas w plebanii! gadają, że sam król między nimi! — rzekł pachołek z iskrzącym wzrokiem. — A siła ich? — Nie będzie nad dwieście koni. Szandarowskiemu z kolei zaświeciły się oczy; lecz bat się zasadzki, więc spojrzał groźnie na chłopaka i rzekł: — Kto cię przysłał? — Co mnie kto miał przysyłać! Samem na źrebaka na gródzi skoczył, ledwom się nie zatknął i czapkę zgubił. Dobrze, że mnie, ścierwa, nie obaczyli! Prawda biła z opalonej twarzy pacholika i ochotę miał widocznie wielką na Szwedów, bo mu policzki pałały i stał przed oficerami, trzymając jedną ręką za grzywę źrebca, z rozwianym włosem, rozchełstaną koszulą na piersiach, oddychając szybko. — A gdzie reszta szwedzkiego wojska? — spytał chorąży. — Jeszcze o świtaniu przewaliło się ich tyla, żeśmy zrachować nie mogli, ale tamci poszli dalej, a ostała jeno jazda, a jeden śpi u dobrodzieja, powiadają, że król. Na to Szandarowski: — Chłopie, jeśli łżesz, szyja ci spadnie, ale jeśli prawdę mówisz, proś, o co chcesz. A pacholik skłonił mu się do strzemienia. — Żebym tak zdrów był! Nie chcę nijakiej nagrody, jeno żeby mi wielmożny pan oficer "siablę" dać kazał. — A dać mu tam jaką szerpentynę! — krzyknął na swoją czeladź zupełnie już przekonany Szandarowski. Inni oficerowie poczęli wypytywać jeszcze pachołka, gdzie dwór, gdzie wieś, co robią Szwedzi, ten zaś odrzekł: — Pilnują, psiajuchy! Kiedy byście prosto poszli, to was obaczą, ale ja waju za olszyną poprowadzę. Wydano wnet rozkazy i chorągiew ruszyła zrazu rysią, potem w skok. Pachołek jechał oklep na swoim źrebaku bez uzdy, przed pierwszym szeregiem. Źrebaka piętami gołymi poganiał, a coraz to spoglądał promienistymi oczyma na obnażoną szerpentynę. Gdy już wieś było widać, wykręcił w łozy i wiódł drogą, trochę grząską, ku olszynom, w których było jeszcze błotniściej; za czym zwolnili koniom. — Cichajcie! — rzekł chłopak — jako się olszyna skończy, oni będą na prawo o ćwierć stajania. Więc poczęli się posuwać bardzo z wolna, bo i droga była trudna, a ciężkie konie jazdy zapadały nieraz do kolan. Wreszcie olszyna poczęła rzednąć i wyjechali na brzeg. Wówczas, nie dalej jak o trzysta kroków, ujrzeli idący nieco w górę obszerny majdan, za nim dom księży, otoczony lipami, między którymi widać było słomiane wiechetki ulów, na majdanie zaś dwustu jeźdźców w czółenkowych hełmach i pancerzach. Olbrzymi jeźdźcy siedzieli na olbrzymich, lubo wychudzonych, koniach i stali w gotowości, jedni z rapierami przy ramionach, drudzy z muszkietami opartymi o uda, ale patrzyli wszyscy w inną stronę, ku głównej drodze, skąd jedynie mogli się spodziewać nieprzyjaciela. Wspaniały błękitny sztandar ze złotym lwem powiewał nad ich głowami. Dalej, naokół domu, stały straże, po dwóch ludzi; jedna z nich zwrócona była ku olszynie, ale że słońce okrutnie grało i raziło oczy, a w olszynie, która już się pokryła bujnym liściem, było prawie ciemno, więc jeźdźców polskich nie mogła owa straż dostrzec. W Szandarowskim, kawalerze ognistym, krew poczęła kipieć jak ukrop, lecz się pohamował i czekał, póki szereg się nie uładzi; tymczasem Roch Kowalski położył swą ciężką rękę na ramieniu pachołka. — Słuchaj, bąku ! — rzekł. — A widziałeś króla? — Widziałem, wielmożny panie — szepnęło chłopię. — Jakże wygląda? Po czym go poznać? — Czarny okrutnie na gębie i czerwone wstęgi przy boku nosi. — Konia zaś jego poznałbyś? — Koń też kary, z łysiną. Na to Roch: — Stajenny! pilnuj się mnie i pokaż mi go! — Dobrze, panie! A prędko skoczym?... — Zamknij gębę! Tu umilkli i pan Roch modlić się począł do Najświętszej Panny, aby mu z Karolem spotkać się dozwoliła i prowadziła rękę w spotkaniu. Chwilę jeszcze trwała cisza, wtem koń pod samym Szandarowskim parsknął okrutnie. Na to rajtar ze straży spojrzał, drgnął, jakby go coś podrzuciło w kulbace, i wypalił z pistoletu. — Ałła! ałła!... Bij, morduj!... zabij!... Uha-u-bij! — rozległo się w olszynie. I chorągiew, wypadłszy jak grom z cienia, runęła ku Szwedom. Uderzyła w dym, nim zdołali się wszyscy do niej czołem zwrócić, i wnet poczęła się straszna rąbanina na szable tylko i rapiery, bo strzelać nikt nie miał czasu. W mgnieniu oka zepchnięto rajtarów na płot, który zwalił się z trzaskiem pod parciem zadów końskich, i poczęto ich siec tak zapamiętale, iż stłoczyli się i zmieszali. Dwakroć próbowali się zewrzeć i dwakroć rozerwani utworzyli dwie osobne kupy, które w mgnieniu oka rozdzieliły się znowu na mniejsze, wreszcie rozsypały się jak ziarnka grochu, które chłop szuflą rzuci w powietrze. Nagle rozległy się rozpaczliwe głosy: — Król! król! Ratujcie króla! Karol Gustaw zaś zaraz w pierwszej chwili spotkania wypadł z pistoletami w ręku i szpadą w zębach przeze drzwi. Rajtar, który trzymał konia tuż przy drzwiach, podał mu go natychmiast, król wskoczył nań i skręciwszy koło samego węgła rzucił się między lipy i ule, by tyłem wymknąć się z koła bitwy. Dobiegłszy do płotu wspiął konia, przesadził płot i wpadł w kupę rajtarów, broniącą się prawemu skrzydłu polskiemu, które przed chwilą właśnie okrążywszy dom, zderzyło się za ogrodem ze Szwedami. — W konie! — krzyknął Karol Gustaw. I obaliwszy pchnięciem szpady jeźdźca polskiego, który już wznosił nań szablę, jednym susem wydostał się z wiru bitwy; za nim rajtarowie rozerwali szereg polski i ruszyli całym pędem, jak stado jeleni, gnane przez psy, pędzi tam, gdzie je prowadzi rogacz przewodnik. Jeźdźcy polscy zwrócili za nimi konie i rozpoczęła się gonitwa. Jedni i drudzy wypadli na główną drogę prowadzącą z Rudnika do Bojanówka. Spostrzeżono ich z przedniego dziedzińca, na którym wrzała główna bitwa, i wówczas to właśnie rozległy się głosy: — Król! król! Ratujcie króla! Lecz rajtarowie na przednim dziedzińcu byli już tak przyciśnięci przez samego Szandarowskiego, że i o własnym nawet ratunku myśleć nie mogli, pognał więc król w kupie nie większej nad dwunastu rajtarów, za nimi zaś pognało blisko trzydziestu towarzystwa, na czele zaś wszystkich Roch Kowalski. Pachołek, który miał mu króla pokazać, zamieszał się gdzieś w głównej bitwie, lecz Roch i sam poznał Karola Gustawa po bukiecie z czerwonych wstąg. Za czym pomyślał, że jego chwila nadeszła, pochylił się w kulbace, ścisnął konia ostrogami i popędził jak wicher naprzód. Uciekający, dobywając ostatnich sił z koni, rozciągnęli się po szerokiej drodze. Szybsze i lżejsze rumaki polskie poczęły ich jednak wkrótce dochodzić. Pierwszego rajtara dojechał Roch bardzo prędko, więc wstał w strzemionach dla lepszego rozmachu i ciął strasznie; rękę wraz z łopatką jednym okropnym zamachem odwalił i biegł wichrem, oczy na nowo w króla utkwiwszy. Następnie drugi rajtar zaczernił mu przed oczyma, zwalił drugiego, trzeciemu przełupał hełm i głowę na dwie połowy i rwał dalej, króla jedynie na oku mając. Wtem konie poczęły rajtarom rozpierać się i padać; chmura jeźdźców polskich dognała ich i wysiekła w mgnieniu oka. Pan Roch pomijał już ludzi i konie, by czasu nie tracić, przestrzeń między nim a Karolem Gustawem poczęła się zmniejszać. Dwóch już tylko jeźdźców przedzielało ich na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu kroków. Wtem strzała, puszczona z łuku przez któregoś z towarzyszów, zaśpiewała koło ucha panu Rochowi i utkwiła w krzyżach pędzącego przed nim rajtara, a ów zakołysał się w prawo, w lewo, wreszcie wygiął się w tył, zaryczał nieludzkim głosem i spadł z kulbaki. Między Rochem a królem został już tylko jeden. Lecz ten jeden, pragnąc widocznie ratować króla, zamiast uciekać zawrócił konia. Pan Roch dobiegł i nie tak kula armatnia znosi człowieka z kulbaki, jako on zwalił go na ziemię, po czym, wydawszy krzyk okropny, rzucił się na kształt rozjuszonego odyńca przed siebie. Król byłby mu może stawił także czoło i zginąłby niechybnie, ale za Rochem nadlatywali inni i strzały poczęły świstać, lada chwila która z nich mogła zranić konia, więc król ścisnął go jeszcze mocniej piętami, twarz pochylił na grzywę i rwał przed sobą przestrzeń, na kształt jaskółki ściganej przez jastrzębia. Zaś pan Roch począł swego nie tylko ostrogami bość, ale płazem szabli okładać, i tak pędzili jeden za drugim. Drzewa, kamienie, łozy migały im w oczach, wiatr świstał w uszach. Kapelusz królowi spadł z głowy, rzucił wreszcie i kieskę sądząc, że nieubłagany jeździec ułakomi się na nią i pogoni zaniecha; lecz Kowalski ani na nią spojrzał i walił coraz silniej konia, który począł wreszcie stękać z wysilenia. Pan Roch zaś widocznie zapamiętał się ze wszystkim, bo biegnąc jął krzyczeć głosem, w którym obok groźby drgała i prośba: — Stój! na miłosierdzie boskie! Wtem koń królewski potknął się tak silnie, że gdyby król całą siłą nie podtrzymał go cuglami, byłby upadł. Roch ryknął jak żubr, przestrzeń dzieląca go od króla zmniejszyła się znacznie. Po chwili rumak zaplątał się drugi raz i znów, nim król ustawił go na nogach, Roch zbliżył się o kilkanaście sążni. Wówczas wyprostował się już w kulbace jak do cięcia. Straszny był... Oczy wyszły mu na wierzch, a zęby błysnęły spod rudawych wąsów... Jeszcze jedno potknięcie konia, jeszcze chwila, a losy całej Rzeczypospolitej, losy Szwecji i całej wojny byłyby rozstrzygnięte. Lecz rumak królewski znów biec począł, król zaś odwróciwszy się błysnął lufami dwóch pistoletów i po dwakroć dał ognia. Jedna z kul strzaskała kolano Rochowego bachmata. Ten wspiął się, a następnie padł na przednie nogi i zarył nozdrzami w ziemię. Król mógłby był w tej chwili rzucić się na swego prześladowcę i przeszyć go szpadą na wylot, lecz w odległości dwustu kroków nadlatywali inni jeźdźcy polscy, więc pochylił się na nowo w kulbace i pomknął jak strzała z tatarskiego łuku puszczona. Roch wydobył się spod konia. Chwilę popatrzył bezprzytomnie za uciekającym, następnie zatoczył się jak pijany, siadł na drodze i począł ryczeć jak niedźwiedź. Król zaś coraz był dalej, dalej, dalej!... Wreszcie począł zmniejszać się, topnieć i znikł w czarnej opasce chojarów. Wtem z krzykiem i hukaniem nadbiegli towarzysze Rocha. Było ich z piętnastu, którym dopisały konie. Jeden z nich niósł kieskę królewską, drugi kapelusz, na którym czarne strusie pióra były diamentami upięte. Ci obaj poczęli wołać: — Twoje to, twoje, towarzyszu! Słusznie ci się to należy! A inni: — Wiesz, kogoś gonił? Wiesz, kogoś dojeżdżał? To był sam Carolus! — Na Boga! Póki żyw, tak nie uciekał przed nikim, jak przed tobą. Chwałą niezmierną się okryłeś, kawalerze!... — A co rajtarów przedtem nałuszczył, nim się za samym królem wysforował! — Małoś tą szablą Rzeczypospolitej w mig nie zbawił! — Bierz kiesę! — Bierz kapelusz! — Zacny był koń, ale dziesięć takich za te skarby kupisz! Roch spoglądał na nich osłupiałymi oczyma, na koniec zerwał się i zakrzyknął: — Jam Kowalski, a to pani Kowalska... Idźcie do wszystkich diabłów!! — Rozum mu się pomieszał! — poczęto wołać. — Konia mi dawajcie! Jeszcze doścignę! — wołał Roch. Lecz oni wzięli go pod ręce i choć się rzucał, poprowadzili nazad ku Rudnikowi, uspokajając i pocieszając po drodze. — Dałeś mu pietra! — wołali. — Na co mu to przyszło temu wiktorowi, temu pogromicielowi tylu państw, miast, wojsk!... — Cha! cha! Poznał polskich kawalerów! — Sprzykrzy mu się w Rzeczypospolitej. Ciasne nań termina przyszły! — Vivat Roch Kowalski! — Vivat! Vivat najmężniejszy kawaler! chluba całego wojska! I poczęto pić z manierek. Dano i Rochowi, a on do dna jeden bukłaczek wychylił i pocieszył się zaraz znacznie. W czasie owego pościgu za królem na bojanowskiej drodze rajtarzy przed plebania bronili się jednak z godna tego sławnego pułku odwagą. Lubo napadnięci niespodzianie i zrazu bardzo prędko rozproszeni, równie prędko zebrali się przez to samo, że ich otoczono gęstą kupą, koło błękitnego sztandaru. Ani jeden nie poprosił o pardon, ale stanąwszy koń przy koniu, ramię przy ramieniu, bodli rapierami tak zaciekle, iż przez chwilę zwycięstwo zdawało się chylić na ich stronę. Trzeba ich było albo na nowo rozrywać, co stało się niepodobnym, gdyż naokół otaczała ich wstęga polskich jeźdźców, albo wyciąć do nogi. Uznał tę drugą myśl za lepszą Szandarowski, więc opasawszy kupę jeszcze ciaśniejszym pierścieniem, sam rzucał się na nieprzyjaciół, jak ranny krzeczot na stado długodziobych żurawi. Uczyniła się rzeź sroga i tłok. Szable brzęczały o rapiery, rapiery łamały się o furdymenta szabel. Czasem koń wspinał się jak delfin nad morską falę i po chwili wpadał w wir mężów i koni. Krzyki ustały, rozlegał się tylko kwik koński, przeraźliwy brzęk żelaza i sapanie zdyszanych piersi rycerskich; niezwykła zaciekłość opanowała serca Polaków i Szwedów. Walczono złamkami szabel i rapierów; jedni sczepiali się z drugimi na kształt jastrzębi; chwytano się za włosy, wąsy, gryziono zębami; ci, którzy spadli z koni, a jeszcze na nogach utrzymać się mogli, żgali nożami w brzuchy końskie, w łydy jeźdźców. W dymie, w wyziewach koni, w straszliwym uniesieniu bojowym ludzie zmieniali się w olbrzymów i zadawali ciosy olbrzymie; ramiona zmieniały się w maczugi, szable w błyskawice. Jednym zamachem rozbijano hełmy stalowe jak garnki, rażono się przez łby, odwalano ręce z mieczami, cięto się bez wytchnienia, cięto bez pardonu, bez miłosierdzia. Spod wiru ludzi i koni krew strumieniami poczęła spływać po majdanie. Olbrzymi błękitny sztandar pływał jeszcze nad kołem szwedzkim, lecz kolisko zmniejszało się z każdą chwilą. Jak gdy żniwiarze staną z dwóch stron łanu i poczną migotać sierpami, łan niknie, a oni widzą się coraz bliżej, tak pierścień polski zaciskał się coraz bardziej, tak iż walczący z jednej strony mogli już dojrzeć krzywe szable walczących po przeciwnej. Pan Szandarowski szalał jak huragan i wżerał się w Szwedów, jako zgłodniały wilk wżera się paszczą w mięso świeżo zduszonego konia, lecz jeden jeździec go furią przewyższył, a było nim owo pacholę, które pierwsze znać dało o Szwedach w Rudniku, a teraz skoczyło wraz z całą chorągwią na nieprzyjaciela. Księży źrebiec, trzylatek, który dotąd chadzał spokojnie po gródzi, naciskany przez konie, nie mogąc się wyrwać ze skrzętu, rzekłbyś: wściekł się jak i pan jego; więc ze tulonymi uszyma, z oczami wyszłymi na wierzch głowy, z najeżoną grzywą parł naprzód, kąsał, wierzgał, chłopak zaś szablą, jak cepem, machał na oślep, w prawo, w lewo, od ucha; płowa czupryna spłynęła mu krwią, ostrza rapierów podziurawiły mu ramiona i uda; twarz miał pociętą, lecz owe rany podniecały go tylko. Bił się w zapamiętaniu, jak człowiek, który o własnym życiu zdesperował i pragnie tylko pomścić śmierć swoją. Tymczasem jednak zastęp szwedzki zmniejszał się jak kupa śniegu, którą polewają ze wszystkich stron ukropem. Wreszcie koło królewskiego sztandaru zostało się tylko kilkunastu. Mrowie polskie pokryło ich zupełnie, a oni umierali ponuro, z zaciśniętymi zębami; żaden rąk nie wyciągnął, żaden nie zawołał o litość. Wtem w zamęcie rozległy się głosy: — Chorągiew brać! chorągiew! Usłyszawszy to pachoł żgnął sztychem źrebca i rzucił się jak płomień naprzód, gdy zaś każdy z rajtarów stojących przy sztandarze miał na sobie dwóch lub trzech jeźdźców polskich, chłopak chlasnął chorążego szablą przez gębę, a ten ręce rozkrzyżował i pochylił się twarzą na grzywę końską. Błękitny sztandar upadł z nim razem. Najbliższy rajtar, krzyknąwszy okropnie, chwycił natychmiast za drzewce, zaś chłopak ujął za płachtę, szarpnął, oddarł w mgnieniu oka, zwinął ją w kłąb i przyciskając obu rękoma do piersi, począł wrzeszczeć wniebogłosy: — Mam, nie dam! Mam, nie dam! Ostatni pozostali rajtarowie rzucili się na niego z wściekłością, jeden pchnął go jeszcze przez chorągiew i przeszył mu ramię, lecz w tej chwili rozniesiono wszystkich na szablach w puch. Za czym kilkanaście krwawych rąk wyciągnęło się ku chłopakowi. — Chorągiew, dawaj chorągiew! — poczęto wołać. Szandarowski poskoczył mu z pomocą. — Zaniechać go! On wziął w moich oczach, niech ją samemu kasztelanowi odda. — Jedzie kasztelan! jedzie! — ozwały się liczne głosy. Jakoż z dala ozwały się wojenne krzywuły i na drodze od strony gródzi ukazała się cała chorągiew pędząca w skok ku plebanii. Była to chorągiew laudańska; na jej czele jechał sam pan Czarniecki. Dobiegłszy, widząc, iż wszystko już skończone, wstrzymali konie; żołnierze Szandarowskiego poczęli się sypać ku nim. Poskoczył i Szandarowski z relacją do kasztelana, tak zaś był spracowany, że z początku tchu złapać nie mógł, bo i dygotał jak w febrze, i głos urywał mu się co chwila w gardzieli. — Sam król był... nie wiem... jeżeli uszedł... — Uszedł! uszedł! — ozwali się ci, którzy patrzyli na gonitwę. — Chorągiew wzięta!... Trupa moc! Czarniecki nie rzekłszy ni słowa posunął się z koniem ku pobojowisku, które okrutny i żałosny przedstawiało widok. Przeszło dwieście trupów szwedzkich i polskich leżało mostem, jeden tuż koło drugiego; często jeden na drugim... Niektórzy trzymali się za włosy, niektórzy poumierali gryząc się wzajemnie zębami lub szarpiąc się pazurami. A znów inni dzierżyli się jakoby w braterskim objęciu lub leżeli wsparci głowami na piersiach nieprzyjaciół. Wiele twarzy było tak stratowanych, że nie pozostało w nich nic człowieczego; te zaś, których nie zdruzgotały kopyta, oczy miały otwarte, pełne przerażenia, grozy bojowej, wściekłości... Krew chlupotała w rozmiękłej ziemi pod nogami kasztelańskiego konia, które wnet poczerwieniały wyżej pęcin; zapach krwi i potu końskiego drażnił nozdrza i tamował dech w piersiach. Kasztelan patrzył takim okiem na owe ciała ludzkie, jakim dziedzic patrzy na powiązane snopy pszeniczne mające bróg napełnić. Zadowolenie odbiło się na jego twarzy. W milczeniu objechał dokoła plebanii, popatrzył na trupy leżące z drugiej strony za sadem, za czym powrócił z wolna na główne pobojowisko. — Rzetelną tu widzę robotę — rzekł — i kontent jestem z waszmościów! Oni zaś wyrzucili krwawymi rękoma czapki w górę: — Vivat Czarniecki! — Daj Bóg drugie prędkie spotkanie!... Vivat!... vivat!... A kasztelan na to: — Pójdziecie do tylnej straży dla wypoczynku. Mości Szandarowski, a kto wziął chorągiew? — Dawajcie pachołka! — zakrzyknął Szandarowski — gdzie on? Żołnierze skoczyli szukać i znaleźli pacholika siedzącego pod ścianą stajenną przy źrebcu, który padł z ran i ostatnie właśnie tchnienie wydawał. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się, że i chłopakowi niewiele się należy, trzymał jednak chorągiew obu rękoma przy piersiach. Porwano go natychmiast i przyprowadzono przed kasztelana. Stanął tedy bosy, rozczochrany, z nagą piersią, z koszulą i sukmaniną w strzępach, zamazany krwią szwedzką i własną jak nieboskie stworzenie, chwiejący się na nogach, ale z ogniem niezgasłym jeszcze w źrenicach. Zdumiał się pan Czarniecki na jego widok. — Jakże to? — spytał — ten zdobył królewską chorągiew? — Własną ręką i własną krwią — odparł Szandarowski. — On także pierwszy dał znać o Szwedach, a potem w największym ukropie tyle dokazywał, że mnie samego i wszystkich superavit! — Prawda jest! Rzetelna prawda, jakoby kto spisał — zakrzyknęli towarzysze. — Jak ci na imię? — spytał chłopaka pan Czarniecki. — Michałko! — Czyj jesteś? — Księży. — Byłeś księży, ale będziesz swój własny! — odrzekł kasztelan. Lecz Michałko nie słyszał już ostatnich słów, bo z ran, z upływu krwi zachwiał się i padł głową na kasztelańskie strzemię. — Wziąść go, dać mu wszelki starunek. Ja w tym, że na pierwszym sejmie równy on wszystkim waszmościom będzie stanem, jako duszą już dziś równy ! — Godzien tego! godzien! — zakrzyknęła szlachta. Po czym wzięto Michałka na nosze i wniesiono do plebanii. Zaś pan Czarniecki słuchał dalszej relacji, którą nie Szandarowski już składał, ale ci, którzy pościg pana Rocha za Karolem Gustawem widzieli. Okrutnie uradował się tym opowiadaniem pan Czarniecki, aż się za głowę chwytał, to znów dłońmi po kolanach uderzał, bo rozumiał, że po takim terminie znacznie musi upaść duch w Karolu. Pan Zagłoba nie mniej się radował i biorąc się w boki, z dumą powtarzał do rycerstwa: — Ha, zbój! co? Gdyby był Carolusa doścignął, sam diabeł nie potrafiłby mu go odjąć! Moja krew, jak mi Bóg miły, moja krew! Pan Zagłoba z biegiem czasu i sam uwierzył w to święcie, że jest wujem Rocha Kowalskiego. Tymczasem pan Czarniecki kazał szukać młodego rycerza, ale nie mogli go znaleźć, bo pan Roch ze wstydu i zmartwienia wlazł do stodoły, zakopał się w słomę i usnął tak mocno, że dopiero nazajutrz dzień dogonił chorągiew. Ale jeszcze był bardzo strapiony i nie śmiał pokazać się wujowi na oczy. Ten wszelako sam go poszukał i pocieszać zaczął: — Nie frasuj się, Rochu! — mówił. — Wielką i tak chwałą się okryłeś; sam słyszałem, jak cię pan kasztelan wysławiał: "Kiep (powiada) na oko, że i trzech, zda się, nie zliczy, a to widzę, ognisty kawaler, który reputację całego wojska podniósł! " — Pan Jezus mi nie pobłogosławił — rzekł Roch — bom się poprzedniego dnia upił i pacierzam wieczorem zaniechał! — Jeno nie próbuj wyroków boskich dochodzić, żebyś zaś jeszcze nie pobluźnił. Co możesz na plecy brać, to bierz, ale na rozum nie bierz, gdyż zaraz będziesz szwankował. — Bom już był tak blisko, że mnie pot od jego konia zalatywał. Byłbym go do kulbaki przeciął! Wuj to myśli, że ja zgoła nie mam rozumu! Na to Zagłoba: — Każde bydlę ma swój rozum. Setny chłop z ciebie, Rochu, pociechy mi jeszcze nieraz przysporzysz. Daj Boże, żeby twoi synowie mieli ten sam w pięści rozum! — A nie potrzebuję! — rzekł Roch. — Ja jestem Kowalski, a to pani Kowalska... Kategoria:Potop